Volleyball: After Adventures
by Faia Ookami
Summary: The Reikai Tankei have 2 new members, a wolf hybrid and Genkai's daughter. But now a new case has fallen onto the spirit detectives shoulders and for the wolf hybrid, she must face her past again.
1. The Beginning

Ookami: Hello everyone, it is I, Faia Ookami.   
  
*crickets* *snoring*   
  
Well, *glare* as the mighty Sherkoni said, I will continue this adverture. It will share the same characters   
  
from before, except a few villians, who I'm sure you will catch onto.....Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho Plays Volleyball, After Advertures....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"One-hundred thirty six, one-hundred thirty seven, one-hundred thirty eight.." Geta mumbled to   
  
herself as she counted the ceiling tiles.   
  
The spikey, pink haired girl in white was lounging on a middle size green sofa with her head, as she waited   
  
for the others to arrive. She was wearing a long black glove on her right hand to cover the treasure   
  
underneath, a white tanktop with a thinck black strap, and a huge pair of tan-colored baggy pants with   
  
combat boots secured on her feet. And around her neck was a precious tear gem, cried by the fire demon  
  
himself, Hiei. It seemed that he had cried it when he was a mere child. He gave it to her and promised that  
  
they would remain friends for all eternity. But that didn't happen.....   
  
Anyway, it seemed to Geta that Koenma had another case and that he needed their assistance   
  
on immediatly. Geta, even though she didn't know it, had received the message last because she was   
  
the farthest away in the Makai, but yet she was the first to arrive in the Reikai. Koenma wasn't even there   
  
and here the girl was sitting for an hour straight, starring at the ceiling.  
  
A few minutes later, after she had counted all the ceiling tiles, the girl jumped up and started   
  
pacing. All she wanted to do after that volleyball match was to get some dinner and collapse on her bed  
  
at home. But nooooooo, Koenma had to get up in her business even after she left the Ningenkai with   
  
Ookami. Which reminded her.....if that wolf demon was supposed to be faster than a mere human, then   
  
why wasn't she here yet?   
  
"Damn it, where the fuck is everyone?!" Geta didn't realize she wasn't alone until a pillow came   
  
soaring her way and successfully knocking her down to the ground. As Geta struggled to get back up,   
  
the pillow thrower laughed a little. Geta laughed herself, inwardly knowing who laughes like that. Geta  
  
jumped up and looked upon the laugh's owner. It was indeed who she suspected....Ookami.  
  
The wolf demon in question was wearing her usual outfit of a black tanktop and baggy pants with  
  
chains around the wrists and waist. Like all animal demons who stood on two legs, she didn't have any   
  
shoes on. Her hair though wasn't messy like last time, but in a neat braid that made her hair look a liitle  
  
longer. Her lime green eyes shown from behind long bangs. Her wolf ears were hidden behind the sash   
  
that wrapped snugly around her head. The tail was also gone from view, so once again, the girl looked like  
  
a normal human being, if you don't count the long claws painted black to become fake fingernails.   
  
  
  
"What took you so long to get here, girl?"  
  
"Ummm, a pit stop?" Ookami shrugged as she said that. And by the look on her face, she was   
  
confused somewhat.  
  
  
  
"Right....." Geta said doubtfully, but stopped going in that direction because she wanted to save   
  
the yelling for the Prince of Reikai who had made her wait for an hour straight.  
  
"Now, I'm early, so the guys probably won't be here for awhile. I'm just surprised you're here."  
  
"How are you early?"  
  
Ookami pulled out a ruffled and dirty piece of paper that could have looked royalish as she sat   
  
on the sofa that the pink-haired girl was on earlier. "Well, Koenma said in the letter to be here at mid-day,   
  
and it's now an hour before that, I guess.....Geta?"  
  
Geta was in a state of shock as the wolf demon said that. "THEY SET ME UP!!! WHAT   
  
FRUITCAKES, EVEN AFTER I HELPED THEM WITH THOSE IDIOTS!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Ookami had pressed her hands against her ears in attempt to block out the sound. Didn't work   
  
too well... As soon as Geta stopped screaming, the four Reikai Tentai came into the room, laughing.   
  
Well, all of them, except for Hiei, he barely smiles, let alone laughing. Geta's madden hazel-golden eyes  
  
glared daggers at everybody, even the defenseless Ookami who did nothing wrong...  
  
Koenma came into the room, small and babyish as always, and sat at his desk as the others  
  
sat in chairs provided. Geta wasn't finished. She took out her letter and reread it...it indeed said to get to  
  
Reikai by......mid-day...not an hour before. Geta felt really stupid right then. Ookami smiled at her,   
  
showing a few fangs, and whispered, "Don't you worry, we'll fix this. I did that once and boy, was I   
  
embarrassed."  
  
Geta smiled back at her friend's kindness and sat next to her on the couch. Koenma folded his  
  
hands and asked, "Geta, what was all the screaming about? You nearly gave me a heart-attack."  
  
"Well, you see, I found out that there are......two-hundred thirty four ceiling tiles upon your ceiling."   
  
she replied as she congratulated herself on actually counting those things.  
  
"Really, never knew that." Kuwabara started, "I counted the ceiling tiles in my room and there   
  
were about seventeen, I think."  
  
"I did too once the other night and I believe there were about twenty seven." Kurama added on   
  
with a smile on his face. He looked over at Ookami who was leaning on the armrest of the sofa.  
  
She noticed his glance and replied, "Sorry, no ceiling where I live."  
  
Yusuke said, "Well, I have the most so far, except for this place. Thirty...."  
  
Koenma coughed as Botan came and shut the door behind her. "As interesting as counting  
  
ceiling tiles may seem, we have business to attend to." the Prince of Reikai announced.   
  
Geta and Kurama heard Hiei mumble, "Baka ningens."  
  
Knowing that's Hiei for ya, the two didn't take offense by it. Turning their attentions back to   
  
the Prince of Reikai, Koenma commanded George, the orge, to turn the screen on. Ookami whispered  
  
to Geta, "I told you, it wouldn't be too big of a deal." Geta smiled back and listened to Koenma again.  
  
"Well, it seems that Genbu has escaped from Makai again."  
  
Yusuke laughed, "Genbu? That stupid weak demon? Man, he's weaker than a chair that   
  
can move." Kuwubaka started laughing as Kurama held his chuckles back. Hiei smiled a bit before shifting  
  
back to his bad ass face again. Geta and Ookami looked at each other and then back at Koenma in   
  
confusion. Botan saw the looks and walked in front of the girls, wearing her traditional pink kimino.  
  
"Ladies, Yusuke has only been a Reikai Tentai for about two years now. About halfway through  
  
his first year, he, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara came across a spy named Genbu. He was spying on the   
  
children of the ningenkai. As we found out later, his master, who we still haven't find out, was trying to   
  
control their minds with Makai insects, similar to the whistle that the 4 Saint Beasts had. But when   
  
Yusuke tried to fight him, he ran into a pole, knocking himself unconsious. And the strange thing about  
  
it was he was watching where he was going. Kuwabara and those two, " she paused to point at Hiei and   
  
Kurama who were watching Yusuke laugh his heart out, "helped Yusuke track him down in the first place.   
  
Let me tell ya, it wasn't an easy task."  
  
"Oh, I see..." Geta nodded. She listened to every bit and thought it funny as well.   
  
She smiled and said, "Hey, Ookami, isn't this Genbu stupid?"  
  
Silence, other for Yusuke's and Kuwabara's silly laughter.  
  
Geta looked down at Ookami, who had fallen asleep on the armrest. Botan 'hmphed' and stormed   
  
off saying something about disrespecting wolf demons. Geta laughed at Botan's actions and started to   
  
tickle Ookami's paws(feet). Suddenly, the wolf growled and jumped from her comfy armrest. She grabbed   
  
Geta's neck in a spilt second. The guys stopped laughing, Botan and Koenma looked up from their   
  
paperwork. Ookami's eyes were once again green and yellow and her claws were enclosed tightly around   
  
the fairy's neck.   
  
Geta pulled at Ookami's iron grip as everyone else had that 'deer stuck in headlights' look. Even  
  
Hiei, which was surprising, since he's not exactly the girl's friend anymore. Ookami blinked her eyes a  
  
few times as they turned back into a calm lime greenish. She withdrew her claws from Geta's neck and the  
  
fairy fell to the ground.   
  
Confused, the girl looked at the wolf demon, who was breathing deeply. She caught Geta's and   
  
everyone else's eyes all at once. She swallowed and said, "Sorry, self defence with I sleep."  
  
Geta stood up and sat next to Ookami, after saying her forgiveness. They smiled at each other  
  
and the office lost that suspence aura. Koenma said, "Well, *cough* the next assignment will be to find  
  
Genbu and this time, find out who his master is. We know this guy never works without an employeer."  
  
"Can we kill him this time?"  
  
"No, Yusuke, you can't."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Botan gave the Contact Mirror and the Demon Compass, which had been set to Genbu's ki  
  
signature, to Yusuke. She then glanced at Ookami again, who was starring hard at the ground, as if   
  
daring it to move an inch. Koenma picked up his stamp and said, "Now, if you don't mind, I have work to   
  
do." They all got up and left, even though they knew for a fact that Botan and Koenma were both eyeing   
  
Ookami up and down when she hauled her tail out of there.  
  
The Reikai Tenkai and its two new members left of the Reikai and back to the Ningenkai. They   
  
sat on a few benches in Aosna Park, which was 2 streets south from Yusuke's apartment house. The   
  
green suited spirit detective ran a hand over his majorly gelly hair as a bird flew over his head. The sky was a  
  
light blue without a single cloud as lunchtime rolled by. The air was warmed by the sun's powerful rays   
  
even though the breeze was gentle and cold. The group sat in silence for a few minutes until the orange  
  
haired oaf jumped up.   
  
Kuwabara raised a finger and said, "So, what do we do first?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and said, "Baka ningens." for the second time that day and it was only half  
  
past noon.   
  
Geta and Kurama watched Kuwabara yell at 'shorty' again. Yusuke joined in, just so he wouldn't  
  
be unpart of a fight. Ookami, on the other hand, was staring at the sky with her hands in her pockets.   
  
Kurama soon got tired of the fight and looked at the wolf demon who had awoken him from dead sleep in  
  
the match 2 days ago. He got up and stood off to the side as he tried to see what Ookami was looking at.  
  
He asked, "What's so interesting up there."  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Then why isn't the mighty Ookami Faia joining in with Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in their   
  
agrument?"  
  
"Because maybe....I worry."  
  
"About what, girl?" Geta skipped (yes, skipped) over to the two animal demons.   
  
She growled a little before answering, "Well, who might Genbu be working for, give or take."  
  
"We'll find that out later on. Don't you worry." Geta said as she smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Ookami glanced at the fairy, before returning her gaze to the endless heavens.  
  
"Hey, Geta, I've been meaning to ask you. Why is Ookami's first name Faia? It means fire if  
  
I'm not mistaken. And from what I've seen she's completly wolf demon." the kitsune asked with great   
  
wonder.  
  
Geta looked at Ookami for approve and receiving no answer, she turned back to Kurama. But   
  
before she could say anything, the wolf demon growled, "Is there a reason you must know!?"  
  
Kurama just gulped and said, "I was just wondering. I meant no harm."  
  
"Whatever..." she paused, "But maybe it's important for you to know." Ookami turned so she   
  
faced Kurama and stared him dead in the eye. "Well, my heritage is mostly wolfish. My family was a   
  
wolf pack called the Yummei, in which my mother was the white wolf, the leader of. And as you would  
  
know, life doesn't last forever for anyone. They were killed by fire demons on a rampage. But my question   
  
is who ever said that I was all wolf demon, Kurama?"  
  
Geta swallowed as Ookami's lime green eyes flashed. Kurama's attention was focused entirely   
  
on the demon in front of him.  
  
"I'm a hanyou (half breed), to put it simply. Which means I'm only half wolf demon....what's my  
  
other half, you'll just have to find it out, if you think you're so smart."  
  
Kurama scratched his head as Ookami smirked at her own cleverness and walked over to where   
  
Geta was standing earlier. She watched as the other three guys fight over the stupidest things. Geta   
  
ran over to where Ookami stood and asked her if that was a smart thing to do.  
  
"Don't worry girl, he'll figure it out, if he's as smart as these people say he is."  
  
"But, now he'll be wanting to know more of your past and I know how hard it was for you to tell   
  
me, let alone all the guys here."  
  
"Let him deal with it."  
  
"Ookami....."  
  
Meanwhile with Kurama...  
  
/What does she mean, half wolf demon? I've heard wolves stick to their own kind in the mating  
  
season. What does Faia Ookami mean.....wait....Faia, fire...she's a half wolf demon and half fire demon.  
  
Oh crap...not another Hiei.../  
  
Back with Geta and Ookami...  
  
"Geta, I think he's got it...." Ookami said, with a little smirk playing on her face.  
  
Geta turned from the now punching and kicking guys to Kurama, who undoubtly was dumbstruck.  
  
He was shaking his head and saying, "Crap," over and over. The fairy sighed and said, "Now that Kurama  
  
knows, all we have left is to tell Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabaka."  
  
They turned and sweatdropped at all the commotion the three were making with their mouths and   
  
hands. Ookami replied, "And that's Mission Impossible."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ookami: That's the end.........for now. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!!  
  
And now that thing that happens in the show.  
  
Yusuke: Hey, it's Yusuke. I'm kinda busy fighting with Kuwabara, whose making a complete idiot of  
  
himself, exactly like Hiei said. But I wanna know who this Genbu dude is working for now....he's  
  
a low class and a completly stupid demon. Who on Earth would hire him and will telling me,   
  
Hiei, and Kuwabara about Ookami's being half and half really be that hard?.....Find out on the   
  
next Yu Yu Hakesho.....  
  
Then that song comes on. If anyone has the lyrics to the song, email them to me or something along   
  
those lines. Until then or next chapter, TTFN!!! 


	2. Blast from the Past

Ookami: I'm back..a new chapter is needed, yes? Well then, here ya go.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ YYH plays Volleyball: After Adventures. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2: Blast from the Past  
  
"Ouch." Yusuke cried from his spot on the ground.  
  
"Yea, why did ya do that?" Kuwabara looked questionably at Geta, who had slapped him pretty hard. She glanced over at Yusuke, who had claw marks down his cheek. Yes, Ookami had scratched him harshly.  
  
"Because you were scaring half the neighborhood over there." Ookami growled at both boys. Hiei, on the other hand, was standing happily next to Kurama, who was shifting uneasily from one foot to the other. He had gotten out of the fight before the deranged females broke it up.  
  
After the boys stood up, a blue-haired girl came flying to them from behind. The Reikai Tenkai immediately recognized her, as it took a few minutes for Ookami and Geta to do the same.  
  
"Botan!" Kuwabara cried, as he ran to her side.  
  
Botan held a serious look upon her face. She glared at Ookami before saying, "It seems that Genbu in this part of the city. And also that we know who his employer is now."  
  
Kurama said, "Yes, go on."  
  
"Well, the guy's name is Krise and he's known as a way powerful fire demon." She saw Hiei's questioning look and then replied, "More powerful than you, I'm afraid."  
  
"How's this dude so powerful? I mean, what's he got that old Kuwabara can't beat?" the carrot-top asked.  
  
Botan sighed and sadly said, "He killed off an entire wolf pack in the Makai. The biggest and strongest, might I add."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were wondering how strong that is, while Hiei and Kurama told each other what they knew about this Krise fellow. Geta listened closely to their conversation, hoping she might have heard of him too. Ookami, however, wasn't thinking anything at all. She was frozen with a scared look on her face. Images from her past ran through her mind, making her remember what happened back then.  
  
Botan sadly glanced at Ookami and whispered, "Sorry."  
  
The hanyou nodded and gently snatched the paper that the ferry girl was holding. It indeed said everything that Botan had said. Maybe the hanyou just needed proof that he was back. The one who killed her family, the one who scarred her permanently, the one she refused to call Father....  
  
Since Kurama knew what she was, he felt sorry for her for he too, in his mind, had pieced together the puzzle in which Krise was the center piece. He told Hiei he'd be back and gently put his hand on Ookami's shoulder. She jumped back, as he figured, and put up her claws into attack position. Hiei had followed Kurama and saw what he did.  
  
They both saw the fear that was held in her eyes disappear a little. The kitsune nodded and said, "So that was who killed your family of the wolves."  
  
Hiei stayed silent as Ookami nodded. The short fire demon pieced all the information he was receiving together. Yusuke and Kuwabara came over to see a blank Hiei, a sad Geta, a sad Botan, an understanding-looking Kurama, and an angry/sad Ookami who was clutching her fists.  
  
Placing his hands above his head, Yusuke said, "Hey, what's everyone so quiet about? Let's just go and beat up this Krise guy. It shouldn't be that hard."  
  
Hiei, Geta, Kurama, and Botan shifted their stares from Yusuke to Ookami, who was angrier now. But instead of blowing up, she just growled, "Baka. You have no idea on how strong and smart this guy is. I would know; I lost to him when I was a mere puppy." Botan wished them luck and created a portal for them before flying away on her magical oar.  
  
"That shows he's a weakling. Let's go already." With that Yusuke ran off into the portal. Kuwabara shot a questioning look at Ookami's face before running after the over-confident Urameshi.  
  
"Ookami, you know you don't have to do this. I'm sure that the rest of us can do it alone, right guys?" Geta turned her head to the guys. Kurama nodded and Hiei just said, "Hn."  
  
The hanyou just clutched her fists again and ran off in the direction the two human boys ran off into. Geta watched her go and slowly walked after her. But she was stopped by Kurama's slender but strong hand. She turned and looked at the two remaining demons.  
  
Kurama said, "Don't you worry about Ookami. By what her attitude showed at the volleyball match and how easily she held that anger in, she'll be strong."  
  
Geta smiled and nodded. Kurama followed the hanyou. Hiei started to walk after the kitsune, but stopped beside the fairy to say, "And if I know her well enough, she won't let Krise put her down, even if they are related."  
  
The fairy shook her head as she took in that information. Hiei smirked and replied, "In Makai, Krise is well known for all the crap he's pulled. And the fact that he had a hanyou kid with a wolf leader was one of his well known mistakes."  
  
Hiei left after he said that and Geta was about to follow him, but she stopped when she saw a piece of paper on the ground. She kneeled down to pick it up and read the information on it. She cleared her throat and noticed Koenma's handwriting on the note for Botan. She hoped that Ookami could stay alive during this mission, even though Hiei, Kurama, the two idiot ningens, and she would be there. She carefully folded the note and placed it in her pocket. The sun shone brilliantly as Genkai's daughter followed the others through the portal to Makai that Botan had made before leaving.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Nearby, on top of a tall building in the shadows sat a small demon of purple and yellow. Now this demon wasn't even half Geta's size and that girl was pretty short. He snickered evilly and brought out a box-like thing. He pushed a button on the side of it and it clicked on. (A Makai walkie-talkie)  
  
He spoke, "Sir, the Reikai Tenkai are on their way to the Makai as we speak."  
  
"Good," Snickered the deep voice on the other line. It continued, "So, are you sure that the hanyou daughter of mine made it through safely?"  
  
"Yes, sir. But sir, why do you care? I thought you were going to kill her off once and for all."  
  
"I am, but I want the energy of her mother and myself fighting fully. Now stop asking questions you already know the answer to and get your lousy butt over here."  
  
Genbu smiled and replied, "Yes, sir!" He pushed the off button and ran to the other portal in which Krise made for him 2 seconds before. 'This was gonna be some fight between Krise and Ookami,' the demon thought to himself.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Geta: Hiya, its Geta. I sure hope that this Krise dude doesn't kill Ookami; she's a good friend of mine. And I hope Yusuke and Kuwabaka don't get themselves killed. Even though they're just silly humans, everyone needs a good laugh, right? And what inspired Hiei to talk his feelings..something's definitely wrong there! And what was in that note I read? Well, I'm not telling you. Found out on the next Yu Yu Hakesho.  
  
Song starts.......... 


End file.
